The present invention relates to indicia that can be affixed on the planar surfaces of emergency response vehicles such as fire department vehicles, police cars, and ambulances to provide identification and greater visibility.
Most conventional emergency response vehicles provide audible alert warnings and visual alert warnings such as sequenced flashing of head, tail and side light assemblies, or a roof mounted light bar containing at least one light source designed to disburse light in 360 degrees. These lights may be solid, stroboscopic, revolving, flashing, modulated, pulsing, oscillating, alternating, or any combination thereof. Thus, these light systems are designed primarily for viewing from the front, rear, or side of emergency response vehicles.
While in most situations, any of the aforementioned devices would suffice in alerting a passerby of the presence of the emergency response vehicle, there are crucial situations in which greater visibility is required. For example, in the case of vehicular pursuits, helicopter units are often called for service to help ground units observe and track pursuits as well as ensure public safety while in pursuit. Helicopters provide valuable service to law enforcement in general and, more particularly, to the pursuit function. Helicopter units can assist ground units as a platform from which to observe, track and illuminate people or places on the ground. Moreover, the helicopter units serve as backup to ground units, and the helicopter flight crews can provide a perspective that cannot be achieved on the ground. Further, they can communicate with ground units and provide information to direct them toward an intended position or away from a dangerous one. In addition, the helicopter units can provide crucial information, such as reporting whether or not suspects are carrying weapons, etc.
There is a need for a system to assist helicopter units in distinguishing ground units and their positioning. Currently, many police vehicles already have numerals illustrated on top of their roofs. These numerals are used to differentiate a police vehicle from other vehicles and to help identify the police district, the unit, and the individual. However, typically, these numerals are in plain black text and are not illuminated. Therefore, when there is little or no light, it can be difficult to distinguish the numbers on top of a police vehicle.
More recently, the illuminated signs with illuminated alphanumeric characters have been developed which are easy to see and read at night. These assemblies have employed electroluminescent sheets and light sources covered in translucent plastic. Unfortunately, even these lighted systems suffered from serious drawbacks, particularly during the daytime. Typical electo-luminescent panels appear white or light grey when not illuminated. Similarly, light sources covered in translucent plastic also provides a white or grey appearance. When mounted on a white surface, such as the top of an emergency response vehicle painted white, the alphanumeric characters are very difficult to read.
Therefore, there is a need for a better illuminated system for enabling emergency response vehicles to be identified at night.
Furthermore, there is a need for a better illuminated system for enabling emergency response vehicles to be identified during the day.